The Reason I love you is you
by Her love has gone
Summary: Draco and Hermione are best friends. Draco is in love with her, but he won't destroy their friendship so he says nothing. Does it end good?  In this story Ron is the Bully


**Author Note: Hey Guys! This is my second story of Draco and Hermione. Enjoy it.**

"Draco? Can you help me please?", Hermione said.

"Yeah sure! By what?", he asked back.

"With the Yule Ball!", she said.

"The Yule Ball?", Draco asked and sat up.

"Eehm yes...is this a problem?"

"No, no! Everything okay."

"If you mean..."

"By what should I help you?", he asked his best friend.

"Ehhm...could you...eehm..."

"Hermione, tell me or I'm out", he says with a little grin on his face.

"**FINE**! Could you ask Ron if he would go to the Ball with me?", she said quietly.

Draco took one sip of his Butterbeer, but when he heard what she said, he spat it out.

"**WHAT**?", he cried.

"I ehm...what is the problem with that?", she said half frightened, half angry.

"What is-he annoys you, Hermione! He called you a mudblo-you know what he called you...", Draco said. He can't believe it. His best (female) friend, Hermione Granger, has maybe a crush on this stupid _Weasley-Bee_.

"You did the same", she said angry.

"But I was young and I'm really sorry about that, you know that!", he said desperately.

"Oh come on! Don't say you're sorry"

_"But I am!"_

"Prove me!", she said.

"_What?_ Hermione, do we really want to argue about that? You know I'm sorry"

"I know but...", she said and sat down beside him "...I think I really have _a thing_ for him!"

Draco sighed deeply and looked at her. "When you really want to go with him, then I'm going to ask him!"

"You would do that? Oh Merlin, thank you Draco. I love you", she said and pulled him into a big hug.

_I love you too_, he thoughts to himself.

* * *

><p>"<em>Weasley<em>, stop walking!", Ron stopped, turned around and saw directly at Draco Malfoy's face.

"What do **you** want Malfoy?", he said with a disgusted undertone.

Draco took a deep breath and looked at him. What does Hermione like about him? What did he have what he, Draco, not have?

"I am here to ask you something! _Hermio-_", he began, but Ron interrupted him.

"You mean the Mudblood? What does she want?"

Draco looked at him, angry. "Don't call her that," he said fiercely.

"Oh and what if I do it?" Ron said, grinning.

Draco ignored this comment. "She...she wants to go at the Yule Ball with you", he said.

"Oh and why would I want to go with her? She is not on my level", he said contemptuously.

"Shut up Weasley. She is much higher than your level!"

"Oh really? Why don't you go with her to the ball then?"

_I've asked myself the same question_, thought Draco.

"What is it now, yes or no?", Draco said, ignoring Ron's comment.

"Tell her...yes I would love to go with her", he said with a huge grin on his face.

"**WHAT**? Ron why would you _love_ to go there with this _ugly mudblood_? You said you would go with me", Rons Girlfriend (Lavender Brown) says.

"Shut up Lavender! I have my reasons", he said.

"If you hurt her...", Draco began "...I'm going to break you _every_ bone you have!"

Ron gave a dirty laugh. "Yeah, of course!", he said and went, followed by his 'friends', to the great hall.

"I'm going to **kill** this guy one day", Draco said to himself. Then he went to the great hall too.

* * *

><p>"And? What does he said?", Hermione asked Draco, as he arrived at the Slytherin table.<p>

Although Hermione is in Gryffindor, she usually sat at the Slytherin Table because she just have a few friends in Gryffindor.

"He said yes, _bu-_"

"Oh Merlin he said yes? Thank you Draco, thank you thank you thank you", she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Draco _blushed_slightly and turned away, so that Hermione didn't see it.

"I was not ready yet," he said after he calmed down.

"No? Then go on", Hermione said to him with a big smile.

He looked at his best friend. She looked so _happy_as she sat there and repeatedly threw a glance over at Ron. He couldn't tell her.

"Nothing! It isn't that important...", he said quietly.

"Come on, I'm your best friend! You can tell me", she said, with a smile.

"Ehm, okaay! Ehm .. I don't have a date for the ball...", he said quickly.

"That isn't a really big problem! Most of the girls are in love with you, I mean you **aren't** that ugly", she said with a laugh.

"Was that a compliment?", he said with a tiny grin.

"_Maaybe_", she said with a grin too.

"Well then thank you! You aren't that ugly too", he said.

Both looked at each other and stared laughing.

"You're the best friend of the whole world Draco! You know that?"

"No, but I've to admit that it's true", he said grinning.

Hermione slaps him lightly on the arm. "Shut up, Malfoy"

"I love you too Granger", he said laughing.

**_And that's the true._**


End file.
